Laura's Life
by hiveluver
Summary: This is a story about what Laura's life would've been like if she had not gone to H.I.V.E. Similar to Otto's Life.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I finally rewrote chapter 1 of this fic! Enjoy!**

Laura was surprised when her mother had not picked her up from school. Luckily, Laura didn't live far from her school. And her friend Helen also was walking home.

"Did Ellie say anything about where she was yesterday?" Helen asked Laura as they walked down the road.

"No, she seemed a wee bit sad today," Laura replied.

"Its probably none of our business then," Helen said, sighing.

"Yeah, I'm sure she's okay," Laura said.

"Cya, Laura," Helen said as she turned into her driveway.

"Bye Helen," Laura said back with a small wave. Laura continued walking. She was close to her house now and she broke into a run to go see her mother.

She slowed down when she saw her house. There were 3 police cars, a military tank, and a prisoner transport truck. Was her mom being arrested?

She neared the house and knocked on the door. A policeman opened the door.

"Hello, are you Laura Brand?" He asked as more policemen joined him at the door.

"Yes, sir. What is going on?" Laura replied. A man moved closer to her and bound her wrists together with handcuffs.

"Laura Brand, you are under arrest for hacking into the US military base," The officer said. Laura then realized some guards from the american FBI were there. She suddenly Fell down, sobbing.

###

The door to the transport truck finally opened. Laura knew it had been at least 24 hours since her arrest. She'd only been given a small amount of food and water since she was taken away.

"Where are we?" Laura asked the officer who had now entered the truck and was undoing her ankle cuffs.

"All I can tell you is that we're at a prison in Saudi Arabia, and that you'll be here for 20 years." The officer said. Laura began crying again.

"Quite amazing that you're a child, however, only 5 children are being at this prison. It is very high-tech," the officer said.

"Well, I must take you inside," the officer said to Laura. Many other armed guards were outside the van.

###

Laura sat in her cell, bored to death. The first few hours she had actually been doing things, such as her mugshot, changing into her prison overalls and eating. Now she was stuck inside of a concretebox, doing nothing. During her meal, she met the other kids being held here. Only 2 out of the 5 spoke English like Laura. Every single one of them was insane. Alice, who spoke English, was a child terrorist. Juan was a boy who spoke Spanish. He had broken into banks all across Spain. Gerome and Raquel were both part of a terrorist group, and Erin was a British girl who broke into the queens house/castle. They all creeped Laura out, and she decided to stay as far away from those 5 as possible during her prison time.

Laura began singing a lullabye her mom used to sing to her. She missed her mom.

**A/N: This actually didn't come out as horrible as I expected... Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm starting to think of ideas for a really big awesome (if i can actually write good lol) story, but until then, i'm going to finish some of my unfinished fics. **

The next weeks, months, possibly years passed. Laura didn't know what time was as she sat alone in a cell everyday. She would, on some occasions, be able to socialize with the other inmates, but they weren't the type she was used to hanging around with. Erin was the only one who she could have even a slightly sane conversation with. Alice was too insane, while Jerome, Raquel and Juan couldn't speak english.

"Brand, time to eat," A man came and unlocked Laura's cell. Laura stood up and followed him to the cafeteria. She sat next to Erin, though they were surrounded by armed guards, who were allowed to use the weapons if needed.

"Hi," Erin said.

"Hi," Laura said. For the most part, everyone would eat in silence, but from time to time, there would be conversations. Laura was hoping today would be one of those days, so she decided to make an effort.

"So, did you have any friends where you used to live?" Laura asked Erin.

"Ya, a girl named Sara. She was the only one who understood my work of robbing," Erin said.

"That's cool," Laura said, hoping Erin wouldn't start talking about her old life as she sometimes did.

"You know, I really made a bad choice breaking into the castle. I just wanted the luxury of the royal," Erin explained. The guards were listening to what she said.

"Oh," Laura said, feeling awkward. Today was not one of those days where Laura and Erin could have a sane conversation.

"My only friends were my bombs," Alice said, fingering her food oddly.

"I think you've had enough to eat, Dupont," A guard said, cuffing Alice and leading her back in the direction of her cell.

"How did I end up in prison with that freak?" Erin whispered.

"Uhhhh…" Laura now felt EXTREMELY awkward.

"She's a maniac," Erin said. _Your one to talk,_ Laura thought.

"I think I'm full," Laura said, standing up. A guard cuffed her and led her back to her cell.

Once Laura was back in her cell, she sat down on the bed and lied down. She began to think about Erin, Alice, and then she thought about her family, and her friends. She missed them so much. All Laura wanted was to go home. Those were her last thoughts as she drifted off to sleep.

**3 HOURS LATER**

Laura woke up 3 hours later. She was more awake now than she was when she fell asleep. Laura grew bored as the hours ticked by until it would be time for the next meal. Though meals weren't fun, they were something to do instead of sit in a cell all day. Laura sometimes would think about how cool it would be to have a cellmate. However, at such a high security prison, that would NEVER happen.

**A/N: Don't expect long chapters for this story lol. More will happen later in the story, but for now, it's going to be like this. And sorry for my lack of prison knowledge, I've never been to prison and hopefully never will, so I think it's good that I don't know much about prison haha. Well thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks went by. To Laura, time wasn't measured. Time just went on. At first she could count the days based on meals, but she soon stopped caring and lost count. Laura still talked to Erin, and Erin would sometimes say some creepy things, but for the most part, Laura felt like she somewhat had found a friend.

###MEAL

"Hi," Laura said to Erin.

"Hi," Erin said, "What have you been doing?"

"Well, basically, sitting around, thinking," Laura replied.

"What about?" Erin asked.

"Normal life. I miss my family, my friends, and even school," Laura said.

"Ah, that goes away after awhile, and you find "fun" things to do in your cell, like mini games, only, with yourself," Erin said.

"But don't you miss your family?" Laura asked.

"Not really," Erin said, "Laura, I've been here 2 years. At first it was tough, but you get used to it. And you realize what you did wrong, and you know to prevent it in the future. That's kinda the point of prison. When I'm out of here in 18 years, well, I'll be better than I was before."

"Well, I guess you're right," Laura said, sighing, "Just how long exactly does it take?"

"Really depends on how your home life was," Erin said.

###LATER MEAL

"You gonna eat that?" Alice said.

"Who are you talking to?" Laura asked.

"Myself." Alice said. Laura was confused, but she didn't say anything. Alice was insane and there was nothing Laura could say or do to make that any different.

**A/N: Sorry this was so short! I need ideas for this story… got any suggestions? I have a basic plan I'm still gonna follow, so there's a possibility that your idea won't be used. **


End file.
